


Marionnette brisée

by chonaku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bill Cipher is the worst abusive ex ever, Demonic Possession, Foe Yay, Gen, Incest thanks to demonic possession, M/M, Mutilation, Psychological Torture, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Violence, dark au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill voulait détruire la famille de Ford, il l’a anéantie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marionnette brisée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Fic écrite avec le thème : dark AU

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, voilà mon cher ami, Stanford Fillbrick Pines ! s’écrie avec joie et bonheur Bill de sa voix si particulière. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier de m’avoir facilité la tâche à ce point ! » Il crache ce dernier mot avec une ironie hystérique pendant que le ciel s’embrasse et que les démons surgissent de la brèche, que Stanford entend des cris au loin, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Soudain, la main de Dipper passe dans ses cheveux avec une douceur presque sensuelle. Bill rapproche le visage de Dipper du sien, les pupilles brillantes et le sourire fou. « Je voulais détruire ta famille, tu l’as anéantie. »

Ford reconnait avec plus d’amertume que d’effroi le rictus des années passées, celui qu’il a vu maints et maints fois dans le miroir de sa maison, quand Bill prenait possession de son corps et que Ford se croyait son élu et lui était dévoué. De rage, de regret, Ford essaie de briser les liens qui le retiennent, mais c’est impossible et il faut se rendre à l’évidence, il a perdu son principal atout contre Bill Cipher. En plus de perdre son neveu et il se demande ce que ça fait de lui de penser les choses dans cet ordre. Comme pour lui répondre, Bill éclate de rire de plus belle, en lui caressant la joue, l’autre main sur la gorge.

« C’était si facile, presque comme si tu voulais me voir gagner. Ça rend ta mine défaite encore plus adorable ! Alors, ça fait quoi d’avoir tout abandonné pour sauver ta famille pour une fois. Et tout perdre en retour ? Roh, fais pas cette tête-là, ça ne fait que commencer. Ah mais je sais ce que je vais faire. »

Ce qui n’est pas Dipper se lèche la langue en sortant doucement son couteau, avant de se l’enfoncer dans le bras. « Recommençons nos jeux. Je fais mal au corps que je contrôle et toi, tu crois à tes chimères, mon adorable petite marionnette à six doigts. Sauf que cette fois, c’est ton petit apprenti qui paye. Crois-moi, il s’amuse bien à regarder ce qui se passe. Il te ressemble tellement quand il chiale et couine. C’est pour ça que tu le voulais pour toi ? » Le sang coule et Ford retient un cri parce qu’il ne sait plus ce qu’il doit faire. Tout est si facile quand on est seul contre l’univers.

Il a retrouvé sa famille depuis des semaines et finalement... tout ce qu’il a fait...

« Oh, ne fais pas le tonton et le grand-frère attentionné, s’il te plait, Sixer... » susurre Bill à son oreille en pressant le bras ensanglanté contre lui. « On sait tout les deux qui a sacrifié sa famille pour son travail, n’est-ce que pas ? » Ford tremble, de déception et de rage. Il sent la puissance de Bill dans le corps de Dipper, un corps qui ressemble tellement au sien, quand il était jeune. I

l pourrait faire de grandes choses, il aurait pu. « Et ce n’est pas étonnant, ils étaient si bêtes. _Tous_. Surtout ton jumeau. Aaah, non, ce n’est pas exactement le mot que tu employais pour lui. C’était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, _suffocant_. N’empêche, il était si amusant à torturer. Dommage qu’il soit mort si vite. Trop vite. Qui aurait cru que les humains étaient si prompts à brûler ?  Tu as apprécié de voir ton boulet parti, Poindexter ? »

La voix était douce et tellement suave, avec des intonations si familières. Il se souvient des flammes qui étouffent le Mystery Shack et Stanley qui hurle, plus de rage que de douleur. _Protège-les, t’occupes pas de moi, protège-les._ Sa maison, détruire par les monstres et les flammes, son frère mort, brûlé... Ford a échoué, encore. S’il ne l’avait jamais appelé, le monde ne serait pas en péril. Et Stanley serait encore vivant aujourd’hui...

« Mais rassures-toi, je te garde jusqu’à la fin. Pour que tu saches combien ta présence a _changé_ le monde, Stanford. Ton monde. » Le visage est maintenant assez prêt du sien pour l’embrasser et pendant un temps, Ford pense que Bill va le faire. Il se fend d’un rire et pose son front contre le sien, sa respiration haletante. « Je suis si fier de toi. Tu es comme moi, maintenant, Stanford. Et une fois que ce corps aura saigné assez pour être inutilisable, tu seras à moi. Pour la vie. Comme ça, tu pourras voir le monde que tu as créé et auquel tu appartiens. Est-ce que je ne suis pas la personne la plus _aimable_ que tu connaisses, QI ? » Encore ce rire étouffant et le pire vient quand Bill scelle sa promesse par un baiser où il lui arrache la lèvre.

(Dipper ne peut que hurler)


End file.
